


First Date

by I_DeClaire_A_Ship_War



Series: A Heart Full of Love [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Marius is an awkward human, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_DeClaire_A_Ship_War/pseuds/I_DeClaire_A_Ship_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This is the first fic I've ever posted on here, so I hope you like it!</p>
<p>I wrote it for a Cosette RP blog that I have (which can be found at cosettes-questions.tumblr.com if you're interested), so there will probably be later installments (that will hopefully be longer).</p>
<p>If you ever want to come say hi, my tumblr is:  i-declaire-a-ship-war.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	First Date

Cosette was startled from her book by a soft knocking on her door. She grinned as she slipped on her black flats, moving across her dorm room and opening the door to find Marius standing at the door checking his phone nervously. “Hey” she said, beaming. He looked up from his phone, a smile gracing his features, ears turning pink. “You ready?” The phone went back in his pocket. “Yeah” she replied, intertwining their fingers. Marius could only beam as they walked down the hallway hand in hand.

She spent most of the dinner debating the exact color of his eyes. Every emotion made them turn a slightly different shade of blue, and as they talked, she found she could pick out hints of every color. When he smiled, they were the color of the sky on a clear day. When he talked of things he was passionate about, they were the color of the ocean, deep blue with a hint of scarlet and yellow sunlight reflected across it. When he talked about her, they were piercingly blue, the color of lightning, as if the thought of her lit up even the darkest places. They talked of everything and nothing, of all the things that mattered to them, yet never broaching the topic of how much they cared for each other.

When dinner was over, they walked back to campus together hand in hand. She watched as his eyes took on the color of the sunset, the pale blue sky intermixed with flecks of purple and orange and gold. As they reached the steps to her dorm, she sighed. “I don’t want this to end.” He looked down at her with a smile. “Me neither.”

Without thinking, she set her hands on his shoulders, standing on her toes to kiss him softly. It was gentle, sweet, and over much too soon. She bit her lip and stared up at him innocently to find him beaming. His hands settled on her hips as he leaned down to capture her lips once more. Her eyes fluttered shut as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer together, neither ever wanting to let go. When they finally broke apart, he placed his forehead on hers. She could feel his words flutter across her lips. “Be my girlfriend?” All she could do was kiss him in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic I've ever posted on here, so I hope you like it!
> 
> I wrote it for a Cosette RP blog that I have (which can be found at cosettes-questions.tumblr.com if you're interested), so there will probably be later installments (that will hopefully be longer).
> 
> If you ever want to come say hi, my tumblr is: i-declaire-a-ship-war.tumblr.com


End file.
